Cable Cars, Cabins, and other Troubles
by tsttoain
Summary: He should have known that this was a bad idea. In general being alone with Beck and Jade was not a good idea most of the time and being alone with them somewhere in the mountains, well that really was not a good idea. Or Robbie gets stuck with Beck and Jade and only one blanket.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything to do with Victorious besides a soundtrack on CD **

**AN:** **Okay, so here is my fic for the bade prompt "One blanket challenge". I hope you like it and sorry for always making Jade break into cabins. I know breaking and entering is wrong. Also a big thanks to Bria and Khay for all the motivation and the reassurance that it isn't that bad. Khay I swear at some point I'm gonna write you your bday fic. **

* * *

He should have known that this was a bad idea.

In general being alone with Beck and Jade was not a good idea most of the time and being alone with them somewhere in the mountains, well that really was not a good idea.

It's not like he had a choice though.

André had been busy "teaching" a girl how to "ski" and Tori had been chasing after Cat who had been chasing after something glittery she had seen, which she was convinced was a snow fairy.

Jade had been grumbling about something or other and was stomping away from them angrily, Beck of course had started to go after her.

So he thought that he probably would be best to follow those two, because if they finally made up at some point, which was bound to happen, they'd probably get frozen in their spot without noticing or something and it was not like any of them would be watching where they were going so they'd probably get lost somewhere.

Therefore it would be best if someone was there to warn them before it was too late. And maybe he'd get some nice time to hang out with Beck before Jade forgave him.

He wasn't quite sure what had happened between the two, but Jade hadn't said a word to Beck since they left the bus, which he thought was quite the feat.

The lack of violence in her anger scared him though, it could only mean the worst and it seemed that Beck was aware of that. He had never seen his friend run his hand through his hair so often in such short time. Hopefully it wouldn't affect his hair, it was quite pretty after all.

But then it had started snowing really bad and they had taken shelter in an old cabin Jade had so graciously opened for them with her foot.

He wasn't sure what was the worst thing, that they didn't find any wood for the fire place or any other method of warming the place or that there seemed to be only one blanket.

So now he was stuck in a cabin in the mountains with only one blanket and two of his friends who weren't speaking to each other (somewhere along they way Beck had declared that Jade was being ridiculous and fine, she could have it her way).

It was a fast decision that Jade got the blanket. First of all Beck and he were both gentlemen and he was wearing a lot of clothes, cause his Mamaw had warned him about getting a cold, and second of all Jade wouldn't have given them the blanket anyway.

With that matter settled he tried to think of something that would help pass the time faster and wouldn't make Jade kill him. He was about to ask Beck if he had any ideas, but when he looked at his friend he saw that he didn't seem to be in the mood either.

So he decided to keep quiet.

Maybe he could entertain himself by trying to figure out what Beck and Jade were fighting about, it would definitely help forgetting about the cold. He even could give himself bonus points if he could figure it out without having to ask them questions.

After a short consideration, that didn't prove to be possible, because whatever had happened obviously did so while he was asleep during the bus trip to the hotel they were staying in after Tori had made a deal with the manager. Maybe they should stop letting Tori make deals concerning their vacations. It never seemed to end well.

Noticing that Beck had his back turned to them and appeared to be listening to something through headphones, he took his chance to start his investigation. It seemed that he was about to die anyway, so why not risk Jade. Besides it was not like Beck seemed to know what he had done wrong, so he would be no help at this point.

Jade had glared at him when he sat down next to her on the ratty old sofa but she didn't say anything. With another reassuring glance in Beck's direction he smiled at her cautiously.

"Jade, can I ask you something?" The glare she threw him seemed to say "you just did", but then she sighed and nodded.

"What happened with Beck? Why are you so mad at him?" She seemed startled for a second, like she hadn't anticipated that question and then glared at him.

"That's none of your business, Shapiro!"

"I know, I know", he tried to pacify her quickly and then carefully chose his next words: "It's just, this doesn't seem like one of your usual fights and you don't have to tell me, but I'm just trying to help!"

When she still looked at him unsure after that, he raised his hand to his heart and with the motion said: "Cross my heart and swear to die!" She rolled her eyes at him, but then gave in.

"Fine! It's just I told him that I didn't want to take the cable car up the mountain, because it's so cramped and I don't like the heights, but of course he didn't listen to me. He was just all come on Jade it's not that bad and I'll hold your hand all the time, that would be actually really romantic and don't you want to see the view. I hate that he always makes fun of me like that, it's like he doesn't take me seriously. Same with that stupid dolphin story."

When she was finished with her outburst she looked so defeated that he leaned in to hug her. It was only then and because of her body heat that he realized how cold he really was.

He was about to ask Jade if she wouldn't consider giving him at least a mini part of the blanket, when he noticed that Beck was now standing right in front of them. Immediately he let go of Jade and after Beck had still not stopped looking at him meaningfully he got the hint and moved to the corner Beck had earlier occupied.

Through his desperate attempts to not eaves-drop, Sinjin would be so ashamed of him, and not to freeze to death he ended up jumping up and down like a mad man while simultaneously covering his ears.

He still could hear snippets of their conversation though.

At first it was just Beck apologizing "...sorry, didn't know... didn't mean to... was just because I had planned to..." Then he was interrupted by a something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle from Jade, followed by what sounded like a slap and then "In a cable car, really you idiot?" After that it was quiet.

When he dared to turn around again Jade was curled up on Beck's lap under the blanket and her head was resting on his chest.

He was about to ask Beck to make some room for him because romance or not he was freezing and this time Beck would be there if Jade tried to kill him when he heard loud engine noise and a very familiar giggle from outside.

Apparently they were being rescued.

It was only when they all where sitting in front of the fire in the hotel lobby together that he learned just how this rescue had come to be.

His friends had gotten nervous when they still hadn't returned after the snow storm stopped and were discussing what to do when Cat remembered that Robbie had shown her how to track the chip he had in all of his underpants, thanks to his Mamaw, and so they had set out for the rescue on what Cat called funny looking jet-skis.

Looking around at all of his friends, Beck and Jade of course more one than two persons and he could swear he could see something glitter on Jade's finger, he decided that maybe this vacation wouldn't be as bad as the last one.

He would never follow Beck and Jade anywhere anymore though. That was something he should definitely leave to Sinjin.

* * *

**Please leave a review :) **


End file.
